More Than Anything
by MattyJ
Summary: Aang and Katara are taking a nice evening walk. But what happens when some girls come by and notice Aang? Kataang all the way! T to be safe


**More Than Anything**

It was a cool night in Ba Sing Se, but it wasn't enough to stop Aang and Katara from taking a stroll around town. Aang was wearing his traditional Air Nomad robes and Katara was wearing a new, blue Water Tribe dress that Aang had just bought for her birthday.

"So do you like your birthday present?" asked Aang in a hopeful voice as he put his arm around Katara.

"I love it." replied Katara with a smile while she wrapped her arms around Aang's toned body.

They had stopped by a large fountain to gaze up at the starry night. They sitting side by side to each other and both smiling

"Hey Katara, what do you think we'll be like 10 years from now? Do you think we will still be together?" asked Aang with a hopeful expression on his face

"Well I think tha-." Katara was halted by the cheering by three Avatar fan girls.

"Oh my god! There he is!" shouted a Blonde girl, dressed in a green dress.

"The Avatar!" shouted a Brunette one who was clothed in a red garment.

Aang just smiled and waved to them. He then immediately turned his attention back to Katara.

"So you were sayi-" Aang was cut short by one of the girls screams.

"Ahh! He smiled at me!" They were all giggling now and they started to progress towards Aang and Katara.

"So Avatar.. How would you like to come with us for a while?" asked the blonde in an arousing voice.

"No thanks, I'm with Katara right now." Aang replied with a smile.

Katara was so relieved that Aang had chose her over those snobs.

"Sorry I-" Aang started

"Whose Katara?" snapped one of the fan girls with an attitude

Katara stepped up waved a gentle hello before getting yelled at.

"We didn't ask you!" shouted the Brunette

Aang shot up faster than Katara had ever seen him. "Hey! Don't talk you to her like that!" yelled Aang in a defensive manner.

"Oh we are so sorry Avatar... how about you dump that worthless Water tribe trash and come spend a night at our place.." said the blonde in a seductive tone.

The harsh remarks finally got to Katara. Tears started to weld up in her eyes and she ran away. Aang tried to stop her but he failed. Katara did run too far because she wanted to hear how everything ended. She had noticed that girls were extremely pretty and she couldn't help herself from worrying that Aang would go with them willingly.

Aang just stood there with his back turned to the girls.

"Look at the bitch run! HAHA!" all three girls laughed at Katara. Aang had heard enough..

"ENOUGH! You three will stop making fun of Katara! NOW!" screamed Aang who was tearing up also

"Or what? You will hurt us? You couldn't hurt a girl! So as I was saying you should just ease up and forget about that ugly whore over there... I bet you picked her up off the street..." laughed the Brunette. They were all laughing too hard to see what they had just done..

Aang had entered the Avatar State. Willingly though. The three girls watched in terror as he rose up off the ground. He shot three balls a fire right next to each of the girls feet. All three girls were petrified that Aang was going to kill them.

"You have caused emotional pain to my beloved girlfriend.. now you will pay!" yelled Aang in his dark Avatar voice.

The fangirls fled before they could see that it was just a hoax. Aang had no intentions on hurting them. He only wanted to scare them off so he could tend to Katara.

After Aang exited the Avatar State, he immediately ran to Katara's side. Little did he know though was that Katara had watched the whole thing. Aang hadn't wanted to tell her what he did to scare them away because he was afraid that she would hate him for using lethal force.

"Katara! Are you okay...?" whispered Aang into Katara's ear. He placed his arm around her and held her tight.

"You went in to the Avatar State... for me?" asked Katara who was still crying at the girl's remarks.

"I couldn't let them continue to berate you like that Katara. I figured that the only way I could truly scare them off was to call upon the powers of the past Avatars. I did that all for you because.. well because I love you Katara. More than anything in the world and I couldn't let 3 snobby whores talk poorly about you." Aang said with tears in his eyes.

"You love me..?" repeated Katara as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"More than anything.. I love you more than Sokka loves meat! or more than I loved my people.." replied Aang who was still holding her tight.

Katara let out a small giggle at the joke on Sokka but she couldn't believe it she she heard that he loves her MORE than he loved his people..

"More than your people?" wondered an astounded Katara.

"More.." whispered Aang as he gave her a small peck on her forehead.

Katara started to cry even more at this... but this time... they were tears of joy and love.

"Aang.. I think we're going to be doing the same thing that we are now in 10 years." smiled Katara as she stared into his stormy gray eyes.

Aang couldn't help but blush at this.

She pulled him into the most loving and passionate kiss that either of them had ever endured.

He then picked her up.. and carried her home..

* * *

Please Review! :D


End file.
